You Done Talking Sam?
by NothatRose
Summary: Sam recalls a couple of conversations he had with Andy. This is a follow up to 'Please Say Yes McNally' but it is able to stand on its own.


**Author's Note** : Hey,... I didn't think about making a sequel, but with your encouraging and inspiring reviews, I came up with another. I hope you'll enjoy it like you did for 'Please Say Yes McNally', if not more.

My sincerest thanks to** aolande1, XoXoMiss, Cythera of Naxen, loveRBSam10, hannah-jennifer, Mamaverd, dreambetty, MaySampa, sloancharity, stargazergirl91, couchjumper, JTF2, No 1TwiFanpire, Taylor-Cullen-Black-Swan, policechick05 and everyone** for reading and reviewing.

An advance apology for spelling and grammatical errors.

**Summary** : Sam recalls on certain conversations he had with Andy.

**Disclaimer** : I own a black T-shirt. But own nothing that connects with Rookie Blue.

**xox**

"**I** love you."

"I love you too, Honey."

"Eeuuww! Stop it you two! I'm trying to eat here!" Sam halted at the doorway with a sandwich in his hand when he came upon Sarah and Micheal sharing a moment on the couch watching tv.

He has full respect and love for his brother-in-law but Sam just can't resist poking fun at the older man every chance he gets. He was amazed when his sister and his former TO had taken an instant liking to each other as soon as he introduced them years ago. The minute after Micheal snipped off Sam's rookie tie, he told the young cop that he is marrying Sarah and promised to love, take care and protect her. Micheal had kept his word.

"Awww Rookie is jealous coz he has no one to play with." Placing a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Sarah could you tell Lover Boy to keep his activities to himself and leave me alone?" He sat himself on the floor next to Sarah's knee and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Micheal Sweetheart, please leave my brother alone." She patted her husband's arm.

"Thanks Sis." Sam mumbled.

"He misses his girlfriend and we shouldn't tease him." She raised her hand waiting for Micheal's high-five.

"I do not have a girlfriend." Sam choked.

"Sure you don't. No one spent an hour on the phone wishing their girlfriend Merry Christmas and have an arousing debate on the topic of your place or mine. Right Honey?" Micheal stage whispered to his wife.

"You two were listening on me?" Sam turned around to gaped at the couple.

"A tip, Brother dear. Remember to check the pantry the next time you decide to have a little chat in the kitchen." Sarah reached down and tapped his cheek.

"What were you two doing in that pantry at seven in the morning?" Seeing the two smiling with mischief in their eyes, he held up a hand. "Wait! I don't want to know."

"Tip number two. Come here Rookie." Micheal grabbed Sam's shirt and pulled the younger man closer to him, over Sarah's knee, to add. "Let's get you trained in the technique of whispering."

"Get away from me Romeo!" Sam slapped the hand that was clutching his shirt, only to hear the couple laughed at him.

Turning around, he continued on with his sandwich. His eyes on the tv. His mind raced back to the conversation he had with Andy, his girlfriend, earlier that day. An involuntary grin grew across his face.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hi."_

_"Hey. Merry Christmas."_

_"Merry Christmas Sam. What are you doing? Just got up?"_

_"About five, ten minutes ago. Merry Christmas Sweetheart."_

_"You've already said that."_

_"I know. But this one comes with thoughts."_

_"What thoughts?"_

_"Uninterrupted ones. What were you up to? Did I wake you?"_

_"I was already awake, admiring the charm bracelet someone gave me last night before he left me all alone."_

_"You want me to have a talk with him. Work on him a little, maybe?"_

_"No need. I'll work on him myself the next time I see him."_

_"This I have to see."_

_"Was the drive ok last night?"_

_"Lonely. With only my thoughts to keep me company. So you like the bracelet?"_

_"You know I love it. Each and every one of the charms that you attached to it. Thank you Sam."_

_"You're welcome Sweetheart. Well, it's either that or I was thinking of a pair of handcuffs. But since you already own a pair..."_

_"Very funny Sam. Are you still in bed?"_

_"No. In the kitchen. What time are you leaving for your Grandmother's?"_

_"About nine or so. Is everyone still asleep?"_

_"Must be. Mmmmm...this looks good."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Raspberry pie. Sarah made it last night. You want me to save you some?"_

_"If you don't finish it first. What time will you be leaving there?"_

_"Probably late afternoon. You want me to pick you up?"_

_"No. It's out of your way. I'll meet you back at my place."_

_"Why don't you get to my place straight away?"_

_"Coz I still have to go back home and take my tight dress off and then lug my big bag to your place."_

_"Uuuhhh..."_

_"Sam? You there?"_

_"Sorry. What did you say after 'take my tight dress off'?"_

_"Where is that strong sexy Officer Swarek when I need him?"_

_"Right McNally! Your place. 6pm. I'm gonna help rip that damn dress off you. Don't you dare start without me."_

_"The raspberry pie, is it served with whipped cream?"_

_"Whipped cream? Make that 5pm! And you better pray I don't get stopped for speeding coz I'm done with interruptions!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**xox**

**S**am had just arrived at Andy's apartment building when the the person herself alighted from a car in front of him. She gave him a wave before going back to the opened trunk to take out her bag and other paper bags filled with containers and presents.

She gave him a cheeky smile before bending to retrieve those bags. She knew she was giving him an eyeful of her in that tight dress that he had seen her collecting from the cleaners yesterday.

They had wanted to spend Christmas eve together with dinner before Sam make his way to Sarah's. But their plan was ruined when they got delayed at work and knowing how tired he was, Andy didn't want Sam to make the long drive too late. They exchanged gifts and a few hot kisses before they agreed to stop or Sam will never leave for his sister's.

Sam sat in his truck admiring the awesome person bent, no pun intended, on teasing him. He recalled the day when he thought his chance with her was over just coz he decided to play cupid at his own expense.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey Friend! What are you doing?"_

_"What do you think I'm doing?" Andy looked to her side to see Sam cruising beside her in his truck._

_"Obstructing the pathway?" He offered with a smirk._

_"I'm walking Sam, I'm walking." Rolling her eyes, she turned away from him._

_"Hate to break it to you Sweetheart, but that's not walking. That's limping."_

_"Really? I can't tell with this pain shooting up my leg." She stopped and pretended to inspect her leg._

_"Get in McNally." He ordered._

_Sam stopped his truck and got out. He took her bag and threw it in the backseat. He then assisted her to his door. Lifted her on to his seat and motioned her to scoot over to the passenger's side, before climbing in._

_"Oww." Andy grimaced and she moved further in._

_"You ok?"_

_"Yeah. Thanks Sam."_

_"Any time." He turned his attention to the road before asking her. "Where's your Detective boyfriend? I saw him leaving earlier. I thought you were with him."_

_"He's on a case. And.." Andy paused._

_"And?" He glanced at her._

_"He is not my boyfriend anymore."_

_"Whoa! How did that happened? I thought you guys are good." He thought he had said things to patch the two up. But this was even better, he told himself. Victory dance!_

_"Only coz he thought that I stopped the move you made on me."_

_"Ah." Busted!_

_"Why Sam, why did you tell him that? You know that's not true." She placed her hand on his arm when he didn't reply after a few moments._

_"I thought that's what you wanted. The fishing cabin getaway, remember?"_

_"Please. Please don't mention that anymore or I swear I'll get off this truck and walk home if you do."_

_"Limp home, you mean?" He winked._

_"Will you be serious?"_

_"Everyone tells me to lighten up and you want me to be serious? Alright. Alright. I won't mention the you-know-what if you not refer to my truck as 'this truck' again. She's my baby and she's sensitive."_

_"Don't tell me. Her brakes gets touchy when she's mad?"_

_"Shh.. shh.." Sam reached out and started to pat the dashboard. "You didn't hear that Baby. Bambi here don't mean it. Yes, I know about the bullet on your side. Yes, it's her fault. No, she don't get to drive you again."_

_"You are such an idiot." She threw him an incredulous look._

_"For talking to my truck?"_

_"For telling Luke like you did. You know the truth will always triumph. Secrets have a way of revealing itself. You said so yourself."_

_"I did?"_

_"Something like that." She shrugged._

_"So how are you doing? You ok?" He reached over and squeezed her hand for a second before putting his hand back on the wheel._

_"Yeah. I'm fine."_

_"Sure?"_

_"Hhh-hmmm." She turned and gave him a tight smile._

_Sam knew better than to push her for answers._

_"You hungry?"_

_"I don't feel like.."_

_"Come on McNally. I've been with you the whole day. The only time we ate, was at the diner. We would have stopped for dinner but you made me run around in the woods. You have to be as starving as I am right now. Besides you gotta have to eat something if you're taking anything for the pain later."_

_"I know. But my leg really hurts. I just want to go home and ice it or something. How about takeaway?"_

_"Maybe you are the idiot McNally." He seriously muttered while keeping his attention straight ahead._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You could at least have Callaghan drive you home before dumping him." He threw her a wink and a killer smile._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**xox**

"**H**ey Partner! You want to help me with this?"

Sam dropped the package that he was holding just as he entered Andy's apartment. Turning towards the direction of Andy's voice, he grinned when he liked what he saw.

"Aww. I told you not to start without me. But that's a nice picture McNally." He whistled.

Andy was on standing on her bed. Her back to him, legs apart, she had her hands against the wall. Groaning, Andy turned her head to him.

"Just what are you waiting for standing there Sam? Get your butt up here and take it off me. I don't think I can hold much longer. Please Sam? I swear I'll make you pay if don't get up here in two seconds." She pleaded with her eyes.

"Frisky McNally." He climbed onto her bed and came up behind her. Pressing his chest against her back, he placed his hands on her shoulders before slowly sliding them up to hold her hand. He teasingly placed soft kisses on her exposed neck which made her legs turned to jelly.

"Sam." She sighed. "What...what...are you ..ooohh...you doing?"

"Multi-tasking." Her bit her neck gently.

"Sam...Ssssammm... stop that before I.. Sam you really have to get this off me if ..if... you...Sam!"

"Alright. Alright. Let go of the picture frame. I got it. Now get back there and tell me if it's level."

Andy turned to kiss his chin before jumping of the bed. She stood further back.

"Just a little higher on the left side. Higher. Higher. Stop! Ok. Move it to your right, no not too much! Left, left.. right..left .rrri"

"McNally." Sam growled.

"Perfect."

"Get a pencil and mark the sides Sweetheart." Sam called over his shoulder.

"Yes Sir." He heard Andy purring in his ear before feeling her hands on his chest and under his shirt. He grinned when he felt his lips on his neck.

"Andy?"

"Yes Sam." She murmured against his neck, her hand exploring lower into his jeans.

"What are you doing?"

"Multi-tasking." Nuzzling his back.

"Is that right?" He drawled.

"Hmm-hmmm." She dipped both hands lower and captured him, which brought forth a hiss from his clenched lips.

"Relax Sam. I was taught by a very good Training Officer. I should say he is awesome. Hot and awesome." She bit and sucked on a spot at the base of his neck. "And you know what?"

"What?" He gulped.

"I always have this urge to tackle him on to the hood his car and have my evil ways with him."

"McNally?" His hands clenched the picture frame tighter.

"Hmmm..?"

"Starting tomorrow, it's gonna be our car, our rules. Start tackling any time you want, Sweetheart."

"What about now?" She moved her attention to his left ear.

"I say we ditch this picture hanging job and start with our round four."

He flicked the picture to the side of the bed before talking her in his arms. Resting his forehead on hers. He did his nose teasing move that drove her to distraction.

"Ok. But just one more thing." She licked his lips.

"Be quick will you?" He stole a quick kiss.

"Since you did rip my dress off just now in your haste. You may want to think about ripping this one off me. This is your favorite black shirt." Loving the feel of his hair through her fingers.

"We'll just have to take it off slowly then." Pulling her hips closer to mesh against his. Closing his eyes at the pleasure it gave him.

"Sam?" She hissed when he began to draw circles on her lower back.

"Yes Sweetheart?" Smiling at her surrender in his arms.

"We done talking?"

"Thought you'd never ask." He smirked before losing himself in her.

**THE END**

**Well, what you think? Did it make you smile a bit? Thank you for reading and you know what to do! **


End file.
